deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sistina Shiga
Background Sistina Shiga is the Sixth Princess of Shiga Kingdom. She is allowed to go in and out of the royal castle's forbidden library. Princess Sistina researches magic way to turn monsters back into ordinary creatures. Appearance A girl with blue eyes. Her hair is a bit brownish and black up. She's wearing silver-trimmed glasses and a neat tiara. Plot Royal Capital Satou (as Nanashi) first met her when The King gave him the permission to the Library. Sistina and The King also talked about the marriage proposal to Earl Lesseu which she declined. She then turns her attention to Nanashi whom she greets but later returns to reading. Arisa and Mia meet Sistina in the library of Royal Academy after they ask the pricipal if they can browse the academy's magic books. There they become acquintance after discussing several magic related topics. When Sistina knows about Satou's brilliance in magic she become interested and want to talk with him. She then invite Satou to her next tea party. In the tea party, the four of them (Satou, Arisa, Mia, and Sistina) discuss magic to the extent of debating. Turn out Sistina is researching method to return monsters into normal creatures. She's a little hesitant to tell that, but after she makes up her mind, she resolves herself and speak about her view about monsters back into normal creatures to Satou, Arisa, and Mia. After hearing Satou's impression, she's glad that her view isn't denied. Sistina's sister, Doris Shiga, then join the party. She bring a harp for Mia to play. After playing the harp, the bird of Doris, Hisui, that she also bring to the party suddenly become a monster. When Satou want to eliminate the bird, Doris begs him not to do that. Although it seem impossible, Satou tell himself not to give up. After drawing the monster's magic power, he pierces the monster body and takes its magic core. He then grasp the magic essence of the monster and pull it out. Monster body is shrink, but looks like the bird can't withstand the heavy damage it take and its life is disappearing. Satou then take upper-grade magic potion that has been mixed with his blood and give it to the dying bird. Hisui become energetic again after that. Sistina surprised after witnessing the event, her goal all this time has been manifested in front of her. Satou then made up a story to Sistina, about the item that he's been using and also about the knowledge he's gained from some ancient document. In the end Sistina believes all of that and nobody in the room who's witnessing the event question him either. Later the King declare after giving the inauguration of the Tourism Ministry vice minister to Satou, that Sistina is going to be Satou's fiancee, thus Sistina joined Satou party together with Karina, Sera, and Zena. Skills Academic Skills * Etiquette * Arithmetic * Alchemy Magic Skills *Earth Magic (Advanced) *Force Magic Notable Spells Earth Magic - Spells * [ Create Sanctuary] Equipment * Magic Bag WN 16-11 * Conductor's Baton WN 16-11 * Drone golem * Golem army * Dragon Fang daggerWN 14 Intermission 1 * World Tree Wand WN 16-32 * Telescope WN 16-53 Trivia * Satou remarked that she is taciturn, when she's not speaking about her favorite things. * She's a bookworm that dabbles in alchemy, and can create her own golems to command for battle, as opposed to fighting directly...although she does know self defense for when it's needed. * She doesn't have any special weapon, instead small animal-shaped golems with stun functions are always by her side as her guards during battle. * Sistina is friend of Arisa and Mia. * Her mother is the daughter of Duke Bishtal. * Duke Bishtal is the grandfather of Sistina, her older brother (by the same mother)--the crown prince Soltrick Shiga, and her younger sister Doris Shiga * Her name is translated as "Shistina" in the Web Novel. * She is quite serious about her duty, to the point of Satou needing to use the contract skill to stop her feeding intel to the royal family. * She is also quite possessive of Satou, to the point of demanding Satou stay to the order of heraldry as an excuse to be the first one to bear Satou's child. ** She tends to refer to Satou as "her" Satou when speaking in third person, often earning the ire of others, most notably Sera's Quote * "No, I have just been made aware of the greatness of my loved one once again." Category:Characters Category:Satou's Party Category:Female Category:Shiga Kingdom's Royalty Category:Princess Category:Bridal Knight Order